Take me with you
by Laven Karankali
Summary: My own story about detective John Hagen.


**Take me with you**

**Back at work**

This Wednesday noon John Hagen drove through Miami. He drove very slowly even for him because it was his first day back to work.

He hasn't been at work for six months.

On the way to the department he felt uneasy. He wasn't sure what he could expect at work after such a long time.

His worries were confirmed when he arrived in the car park because he saw Frank Tripp coming out of the elevator in a hurry.

"Hello Frank!", John shouted through the car park. "John! John Hagen!", Frank wondered, "I haven't seen you for a long time."

"I know ... I have had a 'bad back', if you know what I mean", John explained and Frank just nodded.

"Today it's my first day back at work."

"Oh nice … Without you Yelina and I had to work much more", Frank smiled.

"I believe you", John laughed.

"Listen, a body was found in the Everglades. When do you want to come with me?", Frank asked.

"Normally I would like to come with you but our boss wants to talk with me", John explained to him and went upstairs by elevator.

"Detective Hagen!", Paula greeted him when John went out of the elevator.

"Nice to see you, Paula", John greeted back.

"Do you know if Mr. Thomson is there?"

"He is at the court today", Paula answered.

"Can you call me when he is back?", John asked and didn't wait for the answer.

He went to his desk.

When he arrived at his desk he saw that nothing had happen to it. The desk looked like John had left him.

John looked through the window and saw that Alexx and Calleigh were going into the Miami Dade crime lab.

When he saw Calleigh he remembered their argument about her dad. It was a sickening argument.

John went too far and he knew it. But Calleigh was too hurt to forgive him.

"John Hagen!", he heard a surprised Suzie Barnham, "You are here and not downtown?"

"Yes … Ehm ... I am away from the drugs", John tried to sound reliable.

"That's fine … You look very well … But why are you here?", Suzie asked.

"Ohh … Ehm … Ehm …. I must tell you something Suzie", John decided for telling the truth.

"And what?", Suzie was confused.

"Not here …. Today dinner at 7 o'clock? And we can talk about everything. For example about the good old days?", John invited her.

"That sounds were nice", Suzie recognized, "Do you know the new steakhouse … not far away from here?"

"Yes."

"Good, then we meet there", Suzie said good bye and went out of the department.

The reunion with Suzie remembered John at those days. Those days when he and Raymond Caine were partners.

Now six years have passed after Ray was killed and John couldn't be there and help him as his partner. So John blamed himself for Ray's death.

That was the reason why he couldn't be at work for six months. He couldn't handle with the death of his old partner and so he hadn't get clearance from the department shrink. He had having a 'bad back'.

John was jolted out of his thoughts when he saw a file lying on his desk. This file had a post-it note on it, on which stood "For John Hagen as his first case when he is back at work. Mr. Thomson"

So John decided to start with working and worked through the file. The case was about a murdered young woman. She was just nineteen years old and was found death and naked in the pool of a hotel. She hasn't any documents and there weren't any eyewitnesses.

That were all information what John had been given from the file.

So John wanted to go to Alexx to get more information about that victim.

After a short walk through the building John was at the morgue.

"Good day, Alexx", John smiled at her.

"Hagen!", Alexx shouted, "How are you?"

"Ehmm … I'm fine. … There was found a woman in a hotel?"

"Yes, is it your case?", Alexx wanted to know.

"Oh yes, it's my first case for a long time, for a very long time", John explained while his mobile phone was ringing.

"Excuse me", John said to Alexx and answered his phone. It was Paula and she told him that Mr. Thomson is now in his office.

"Sorry Alexx … I must go to my boss … but I will be back soon … and you can tell me everything about our case", John said good bye to her and went to his boss.

"Mr. Thomson you wanted to see me?", John asked when he entered his boss's office. "Oh yes … John, come in please", Mr. Thomson said.

John entered the office and saw his boss and a man John didn't know.

"Well John, this is Jake Berkeley and I want to ask you to show him everything about the Miami Dade Crime Department", Mr. Thomson explained to John.

"Hey, I'm Jake", Jake greeted.

"I'm Detective John Hagen", John introduced himself.


End file.
